


Always & Forever

by LordLuminous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, The Author Regrets Everything, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLuminous/pseuds/LordLuminous
Summary: Qrow and Clover have a last stand against Salem.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Always & Forever

**Author's Note:**

> You are welcome to hate me. I deserve it.
> 
> It's not long though. It's short and sweet, unlike me.

Qrow breathes like it was going to be his last. They were against the floor, no other options left. He reaches for Clover, looking to him. Clover reaches back and they clasp their hands into each other. Staring at their hands before looking into each other, tightening their grip around each other. The will to never let go became too real.

"Don't let go." Qrow begged, softly, as though he were whispering a prayer.

Clover hummed softly, before smiling at the man. "Never."

Their promise, always and forever. Qrow returned a gentle smile. Smiling through the pain had never felt refreshing. If only to see Clover one final time. He wish they had more time together. He wanted everything with Clover. To grow old, or maybe adopt a child. Live in some old, white picket-fence house. The despair of their situation didn't falter the smile over their faces.

Salem looks at them, pity in her eyes. She wished for that. What she had. Longed for it, even. In that moment, she remembered Ozma. How he hurt her, and how he betrayed her. She glared once more, rage replacing her pity, raising her hand.

The fire she released consumed the lovers.

_They were no more._


End file.
